worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Florida 500
, where the Florida 500 is held.]]The Florida 500 is a Piston Cup event in Cars 3. With the goal of defeating Jackson Storm and other rookies in the race, Lightning McQueen receives assistance from racing instructor Cruz Ramirez during his training for the event.Sneak peek: 'Cars 3' zooms ahead with new character Cruz Ramirez Cruz will take Lighting's place half through the race, because Lighting decided he couldn't win this alone. Jackson takes the lead for most of the race, while Lightning steadily passes other cars. When he overhears Sterling tell Cruz to leave, that makes Lightning have an idea. Lightning knew he couldn't win alone, so after a wreck on the track caused by Cam Spinner, he had Ramone paint the Rust-eze and number 95 on Cruz to follow race regulations. racer]] Storm initially takes Cruz as a joke and therefore pays no attention to her. When the green flag drops, Cruz initially struggles, but eventually starts making up ground. As the race progresses, Cruz starts outperforming the other cars. When there is just 10 laps left, Cruz moves into the top 10. Jackson's Crew chief warns him about this, but he doesn't care. When Cruz moves into fourth position, Storm starts to take notice of her. When she moves into third position, Storm starts becoming scared of her, so he purposely slows down to catch up to Cruz, allowing Daniel Swervez to take the lead. Storm tells her that she can play dress up all she wants, but that she'll never be a racer before retaking the lead. While in shock, Cruz moves back to fifth position after Flip Dover and Chase Racelott pass her. Cruz tells McQueen that Storm is in her head, but McQueen tells her that she got in Storm's head because he wouldn't have done that if she didn't scare him, and that she really was a racer. During the final lap of the race Ramirez is right in Storm's tail and Storm tries to prevent her from passing by pushing her up against the wall. Unfortunately for Storm, Cruz does a flip over him and crosses the finish line in first place. After winning, Cruz is congratulated by Daniel Swervez, Chase Racelott, Ryan Laney, and Bubba Wheelhouse. Starting Positions # 2.0: Jackson Storm # 19: Daniel Swervez # 68: H.J. Hollis # 48: Aaron Clocker # 54: Herb Curbler # 93: Unknown # 00: Flip Dover # 4: J.D. McPillar # 90: Paul Conrev # 24: Chase Racelott # 39: Unknown # 64: Barry DePedal # 52: Unknown # 82: Unknown # 80: Unknown # 117: Unknown # 67: Unknown # 70: Unknown # 33: Ed Truncan # 6: Bubba Wheelhouse # 11: Unknown # 5: Unknown # 31: Cam Spinner # 121: Unknown # 15: Harvey Rodcap # 92: Unknown # 21: Ryan Laney # 34: Steve LaPage # 84: Unknown # 28: Tim Treadless # 36: Rich Mixon # 123: Unknown # 73: Unknown # 76: Unknown # 95: Lightning McQueen Finishing Positions # 95: Cruz Ramirez, Lightning McQueen # 2.0: Jackson Storm # 19: Daniel Swervez # 68: H.J. Hollis # 48: Aaron Clocker # 93: Unknown # 54: Herb Curbler # 4: J.D. McPillar #21 : Ryan Laney # 24: Chase Racelott # 90: Paul Conrev # 39: Unknown # 64: Barry DePedal # 82: Unknown # 117: Unknown Trivia * Though Darrell Cartrip says that 43 cars are competing, there are only 34 Next Generation Racers, and one Stock Car Racer (Lightning McQueen), so 35 cars were competing. * Rich Mixon, Paul Conrev, and the Next Generation View Zeen, Leak Less, Rev-N-Go, Vinyl Toupee, Shiny Wax, Sputter Stop, Lil Torquey Pistons, and Clutch Aid Racers made their debut in this race/season. * Tim Treadless, Cam Spinner, Steve LaPage, and the Next Generation Leak Less do not finish the race due to them getting badly damaged in the crash. References Category:Events Category:Cars 3 Category:Cars 3: Driven to Win